


Avenger

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, The Enchanted Forest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Regina never cast her curse,actually worked things out with Snow after she was caught and given her second chance.Emma grew up,was raped by Rumpelstiltskin's son and disappeared after she gave birth to the baby.Suddenly all these men and women who had taken advantage of innocent people were found dead,they call the mystery assassin the "Avenger."





	Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Prologue

Princess Emma of the White Kingdom had been raped by the great Rumpelstiltskin's son nine months ago,he got off free because his father had the power to get by with whatever he did.Even if it meant harming a King and Queen's daughter,it was just a thing that happened and nobody batted an eyelash.

Of course,Charming and his wife tried to do something.But as usual,his wife was too forgiving and worked out the whole situation without involving the victim or her husband at all.The deal she made with the imp was his son would not be punished or held responsibile for anything in any way,so long as both he and his child stay the Hell away from their family.Including her step-mother,Regina.

Regina was more upset than Emma herself about everything,from the rape to the deal Snow made.She was ready to go back to her cruel ways of being the Evil Queen,that Hell bent on making sure he was punished.The only thing that stopped her was her goddaughter talking her down,telling her she would be no better than the bastard if she did.

What no one knew was Emma was planning her own revenge,she was tired of these men and even women getting by with their crimes.She was tired of her mother's forgiving nature causing her to suffer having a child from a man she neither knew or cared for at all,knowing he was going to just wander free and maybe even have a chance to do it again.

At first,she was upset and scared.But when she found out the deal her mother made,all that turned to pure anger.Her rapist was let free by her own damned mother,how messed up was that?And her father just lay back,like an obedient dog and let it happen.

But then again,what could she expect from a woman that planned to kidnap a child as it was being born from it's dragon mother while she herself was pregnant at the time?Snow was already walking on egg shells after that story got out,but Emma entirely lost what very little respect she may have still had for her after that deal was made.

"Hilda,Hilda,listen to me and listen carefully."

Emma whispered the handmaid currently on duty,allowing her to clean her up a bit.That in itself was off,the princess never let anyone help bathe or cloth her since she was seven-years-old.But the girl said nothing,just happy the blonde was cooperating while she did her job.

"Yes,Princess?"

"First of all,you can call me Em.Please,I don't want you to feel obligated to treat me as if I am better than you.I didn't work to get where I am,I didn't ask for this title,under the clothes they make you put on me I am just another woman.Just like you,got it?"

The handmaid,Hilda hesitated for a moment before smiling softly and nodding.She had been assigned to Emma since she found out she was pregnant,Hilda being a young mother and rape victim herself.

"Yes,I understand,Em.I'm sorry,just the job is to address you by your title until told other wise and it's difficult to get used to calling you anything else."

Emma nodded,standing up with Hilda's help.Her belly was growing quite huge these days,she wondered if that was normal or if maybe the imp's son had passed on some magic to their child.It wouldn't matter either way,she knew he was going to be raised in a loving and happy environment no matter what he was born with.

"Alright,good.Now,this baby is going to come any day now."

Hilda nodded,motioning for her to go on.

"And when he does come,they are to go straight to Aunt Regina.I mean it,you call her when I go into labor and have her ready to take it.Clean them up,then they go to her.As far as anyone is concerned,they are her child.She had an affair and decided to raise the baby on her own,okay?"

Hilda frowned,tilting her head.

"But why would you want that,Em?"

"Because I am not ready to be a mother,Hilda,I don't know if I ever will be.Not by myself,at least.And Regina,she has wanted a baby forever.She will be happy to take it and she is the best to raise them,I just know it."

"Okay,what am I to tell your parents?"

"You tell them I took off and my child went with me,I made you make an oath not to give away where I went or any of my plans.By the time they hear of anything,I'll be long gone and so will my baby.Regina hasn't been in contact with anybody here besides me and some of the maids since all this mess happened,so I know she isn't going to start talking now.The affair story is genius,she hasn't had a relationship with anyone since Uncle Daniel and Grandpa.Nobody but me and you knows she can't bear children of her own and I'd be willing to bet my inheritance she wouldn't tell them shit,whether she's in on my plans or not."

"And if the other maids say anything?"

"They can't,I actually did have them do an oath."

Emma smirked,Hilda looked shocked and then confused.

"If you had them do it,why not me?"

"Because I can relate to you,you and me are in the same boat.Single mothers of children made by a man forcing himself on us,stuck dealing with the damage while the bastard walks free.And like with mine,Snow White let your's go on a deal that he would have absolutely no responsibility or punishment ad long as he didn't come anywhere near you again or interfere in your daughter's life.But like me,it didn't work.He still came around,he still touched you.And he still saw your child,he broke the agreement and still nothing happens to him!"

Hilda teared up halfway into it,she was crying her eyes out by the time Emma finished.The blonde wrapped her arms around her tightly,rubbing her back.

"Her Majesty swore to protect me,she said I would have a job here and me and my baby would be okay.But she didn't and we're not,that asshole breaks down the door to the servant's quarters every other night and finds us.Luckily,I don't think he's done anything to my girl.But I can never be one hundred percent sure and I know he's gotten some of the other maids..."

Emma nodded,pulling away after a moment of thought.

"Sorry,it just occured to me that you might not want me touching you after that was said.I myself don't mind if you touch me,but I don't know how you feel and I should have asked to be sure."

Hilda waved her off,sniffling and shaking her head.

"No,you're fine.Women touching me,it's not a big deal as long as I know them well."

Emma nodded,handing Hilda a handkercheif.

"Alright,I understand that.And that stuff you just told me,that is why I'm leaving.I can't stay in a place that lets that shit go!Snow White is an advocate for these sick bastards and I can't take it anymore,I can't live under the same roof as a woman like that."

Hilda looked at her,gasping.

"Balefire went missing three months ago and was found dead precisely a week later,you said he came by after the deal was made..."

Emma shrugged,pulling on a dark red gown.It wasn't fancy at all,just a simple cloth that anyone could have gotten.

"My parents failed to protect us,so I did what needed to be done.The way I look at it,one less freak out there to harm our people.And if I have my way about it,which means you hear what I have said and you make sure to play your part in my plans,I'll wipe them all out.Including that disgusting stable hand that so enjoys taking advanatage of you and your roommates..."

Hilda nodded,standing up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"You have my word,Em,I'll deliver the child and make sure he or she goes right to Regina.I won't say a word to anyone about where you're going or what you're doing,not even to your godmother.So long as you make the promise that when you do take off,they find Nathaniel first."

Emma smirked,nodding.

"Oh,honey,that was going to happen whether you agreed or not.Even if all my other plans of running off and keeping anonymous failed,they were going to find that son of a bitch without a pulse."

~☆~

Emma went into labor three days after her conversation with Hilda,two hours before they found Nathaniel's body in his home.It looked like he drank himself to death,nobody really looked into it.Snow wanted to,but Charming distracted her long enough for the man to be taken away and buried.

Just like the plan,Hilda delivered and cleaned the baby up herself.It was a little boy,she made sure to hand him to Regina right as Emma was cleaning herself up and heading out the window for her escape.

By the time any questions could be asked,Emma was long gone.Regina was smart enough to go back to her own castle,act like she was there the whole time.She still had no idea what was really going on,but Emma gave her son to her for a reason and she wasn't going to take a chance of interfering with whatever the blonde had planned.

~☆~

"Lilith,isn't it?"

Emma asked the brunette cowering in the corner of an old farm house sitting out in the middle of nowhere,the girl looked to be about her age.Truth was,she was actually older than the runaway princess.This was the child of the dragon Snow and Charming kidnapped,sent off to live with the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

He felt so awful for the damage he had caused when the King and Queen took action after he talked to them,so he took the child in and raised her himself.But unfortunately,he was murdered years later and the man that did it took over the place and began torturing the poor girl.

"Who are you?How do you know my name?!Did he pay you to come here?You'll suffer the same fate as the rest of them,him included!"

The woman,Lilith got up to reveal she was holding a bloody butcher knife in one hand and balling a clawed hand into a fist where the other should have been.

"I'm Emma,I know you because my mother told me years ago.I've been searching for you and only just learned what happened to the man that raised you a little over two months ago,I have nothing to do with Big Ugly over there."

Emma nodded to the man she assumed to be who Lilith was talking about lying face down in a pool of blood,on the other side of the room.

"Your mother?Who the fuck's your mother?!And how would she know about me?"

"First,I'm gonna have to ask you to either transform the claw and put the knife down or let me get some way to defend myself in case the answer to your questions invokes a violent reaction....I got a kid.I'm not the one raising him,but I'd like the in a body not mutilated when I finally get around to seeing him again..."

Lilith looked her over for a minute,seeing how she had her hands up in surrender and had laid all weapons down on the ground where she could see them perfectly.

"Alright,I'll put the knife down.But I can't do anything about the claw,I've struggled with changing back to my human form completely since I was a kid.So,go ahead and grab one of your weapons to be even."

Emma nodded and ever so slowly bent down,picking up a dagger and showing it to Lilith.The brunette looked shocked at her choice in the smallest and dullest weapon,but nodded and put the knife down slowly as when Emma picked up her's.

"Snow White."

"YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY MOTHER AND PUT ME IN THIS HELL HOLE'S DAUGHTER?!"

"Yes and I want revenge on her as much as you do!"

"Why?!She's your mom!"

"Yeah and she's a terrible woman!For one thing,I never looked at her the same after what she did to you when you were a baby.And secondly,she's the one letting all these rapist creeps off the hook."

Lilith looked at her,then to her stomach that still had some baby weight.

"Holy shit,your own mother let the guy that forced himself on you and knocked you up get off."

Emma nodded and Lilith walked over,holding her claw away and taking her hand to walk out the door.

"You sook me out for a reason and it wasn't just guilt for what your mother did,spill."

"I think I found your mom and I wanted to help you get to her.I know you're an adult now and all,but I just thought you'd want to meet her at the very least."

Lilith looked at her,eyes widening.

"Really?You found her?The Sorcerer's Apprentice told me who she was,but we never could find her."

"Yes,I found her.Unless she has moved again in the past twenty four hours,which I highly doubt.She's been there for a while,no reason she would just get up and move all the sudden."

"Take me to her,"

Though it was a demand,her voice was soft and vulnerable.Like a small child,Emma nodded and took her hand.

Originally,she had come to get the rapist and go on to her next quest.She'd heard some talk from a few women and some men from the village close by,but she could take a break for Lilith.Especially since she felt personally responsible for the mess that was her life.

~☆~

Emma took Lilith to the place she had found,a dark castle in the middle of nowhere.At one point,she had lived in one similiar to this.Only that one had a tree in front of it,one she personally set on fire in a show of how powerful and evil she was or something along those lines.But she had moved quite a ways from there,for reasons unknown.

"Do you think she'll want to see me?"

"Considering she almost set my mother on fire a month after she gave birth to me over your dissappearance and nearly got herself killed,searching every single village she could get to because of you...yeah.Even to this day,I've heard of her mourning for her beloved child and looking for you.And speaking as a mother,I'd still look for my son and want to see him if he showed up on my doorstep at any point.Adult or no."

Lilith looked at her and frowned,tilting her head.

"That makes sense,but I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"If you love your son so much,why did you send him away?"

"Because that's what's best for him right now,I made sure he went to someone I knew he would be loved and taken care of by.I didn't give him up because I didn't care about him,I gave him up to avenge him and all the other bastard babies and their mothers.These men and women get by with forcing themselves on and knocking these innocent people up and nothing gets done,well,that's going to change.And when it does,I can't drag my son down with me.That's gonna be a bloody,screaming mess and my boy deserves better than that.He deserves peace and a happy environment to grow up in,his new mother will give him that."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out a new fic type,sorry if this bothers some of you.I am still working on the next chapter of "Unplanned Blessings",expect it to be up sometime between tomorrow night and Thursday.Anyways,I know I made this prologue really long.But I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all like this version of Emma.If not,thanks for checking it out anyways.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?Any questions about pairings or anything,feel free to ask.


End file.
